The Year That Never Was: Not Alone
by Professor Evans
Summary: Rose is still with the Doctor, Donna took up the offer to travel, Martha joined them. How much easier or harder will it be when you travel in a pack? Will they be able to keep each other going or will they fall behind. Help comes from an unlikely source.
1. Day One

**So I had this story idea floating around my head for a few weeks, and I've chosen to write it, seeing as my other story didn't go as well as I hoped I'm going to take a break from it for a while and do one shots here and there.**

**Disclaimer- I own Doctor Who and did you hear? I bought the moon!**

**Summery- Rose is still with the Doctor, Donna took up the offer to travel with them after the Runaway Bride and Martha got picked up after the Juboon Platoon on the Moon with a Spoon incident. They have been giving a task from The Doctor to travel the earth for a year to stop The Master. Will traveling together make it easier of harder? And they find help from an unlikely source.**

**I didn't like the fact that Martha had to walk the Earth for a year alone. I mean she held up pretty strong after doing that but I do believe that no one should have to do it alone.**

**Warning- not been beta, I repeat not been beta.

* * *

**

_Day 1_

"Use the countdown" the aged Doctor whispered to Martha.

Rose looked to the Doctor before kissing him on the cheek. Donna reached over and took Jack's vortex manipulator. The three of them looked solemn for a moment before Rose and Martha grabbed on to Donna's arms and disappeared with a flash.

They appeared on a hill and watched as the Toclafane murdered one tenth of the earth's population. The three of them only looked to each other before putting their perception filters back on and marched forward. None of them said one word as their mind tried to process what had happen. The fate of the world now rested in the hands of a shop girl, a medical student, and a temp.

"What do we do first? I mean if we are traveling the world we should have a plan" Donna said finally breaking the silence.

"Well first things first you might want to change your clothes" A man said behind them.

Donna and Martha stiffened but Rose turned quickly around to see her first Doctor standing there, arms crossed looking at the three of them,

"How- How are you here?" Rose asked trying not to cry.

"Well the paradox machine obviously. See even though I'm gone I'm not really gone. I'm still out there traveling through time." The Doctor said as if explaining it to a child.

"Wibby Wobbly Timey Wimey?" Rose asked copying the same words The tenth Doctor said to Sally Sparrow.

"Rose who is he?" Martha reached over and asked while grabbing on to her arm.

"That's The Doctor, well The Doctor before our Doctor. You see when he's about to die he has this little trick where he changes completely. Looks and personality, it's called regeneration" Rose said not taking her eyes off of the old doctor.

"So big ears here changed into skinny pretty boy?" Donna asked.

"Shut up, he's not meant to know" Rose said while turning her gaze to Donna which clearly said 'shut up for once'

"Oh it doesn't matter, we're all in a paradox right now away so it's not like you'll changed anything" The Old Doctor said waving his hand causally around.

"I don't have much time but change your clothes or your stick out like a sore thumb. Stick to dark colors and try and get a few back packs, I can tell you now it's going to be a long year."

The three of them watched while he vanished before walking around. They found that sneaking around was easy when you had the perception filter on. They tried to stay away from main streets but they couldn't help but notice the nightmare that had unfolded around the world. Men, Women, and Child lay dead in the street. People were hiding in fear and those stupid Toclafane were giggling like it was a child's game. They made their way to a small clothing shop in the center of London. They each donned black jeans, black shirts, black jackets, and black running sneakers.

"Hey I found these in the back room, Stock that was never put out" Donna said as she threw them each a back pack.

They nodded in agreement and packed a few extra changes of clothes. Swinging their back packs on and headed out the door. They reached an abandoned warehouse and camped there for the night while going over plans for the year. Donna pulled out a notebook when Rose came back with food for the night.

"Our best chance would go east from west and stick to the major cities. Start in Europe, Asia, Africa, Australia, then over to North and South America before heading back to London. We should try to get a form of transport to get from city to city."

"How are we going to get to the other side of the world, I mean I can see here but the Americas" Martha said munching on the crackers Rose brought back.

"We're going to have to depend on strangers, it's not like we can take a cruise ship over there it will be too noticeable. Something smaller like a cargo ship or even smaller" Rose pointed out

"Use the Vortex manipulator" The old Doctor said appearing out of nowhere again.

"I really wished you stop doing that, scares the hell out of us and I have the urge to slap you for it" Donna said sending him a glare that could kill.

The Doctor ignored her comment and sat down next to Martha. He took the notebook and wrote down a series of numbers before placing the notebook in the middle of them.

"The first string of numbers will get you to Boston; the second will get you to Dublin. I would give you the numbers to London but The Master will capture you three on the spot if you appear there." The three of them nodded in understanding.

"Give me your backpacks" He said again looking to the three of them.

Rose and Martha shared a look before the three of them handed over their backpacks. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pulled out the clothes from the back packs before working in silence. After about ten minutes he threw the clothes back in and handed them back.

"I made them bigger on the inside and also put a few weight stabilizers in there so put whatever you want in there and it will still be light as a feather" he said grinning slightly.

"Oi you think you're so impressive" Donna said rolling her eyes.

"I am so impressive. Before you head out pick up some water and food, you're going to need it. It won't be easy or fun but we have faith in you" The Doctor said before disappearing again.

"Is it possible to hate a man that is your best friend?" Donna asked looking at the spot where he disappeared from.

"Not sure but he's being a big help. You have to admit that much" Martha replied.

Donna only grumbled before they went to sleep for bit. Rose and Donna were woken up by Martha a few hours later stating that they should get a move on. They had a few things to pick up before they left London for a year. They stopped at a food shop and picked up water and none perishable items before heading to a camping supply store and grabbing sleeping bags and such.

"Ok these backpacks are really bigger on the inside" Donna said

"You could fit the whole TARDIS in here" Martha replied.

"Oh that's rich, just carry the TARDIS around in a backpack, at least we won't worry about it" Rose added with a slight grin trying to lighten the mood.

They swung their backpacks over their shoulders and headed out. Making their way out of London they turned around for a moment and watched in silence. Donna reached over and grabbed Martha's hand and squeezed it for reassurance, Martha did the same with Rose. They tried not to think about what had happen the past couple hours but they couldn't stop thinking about it. They each formed a group hug as the three of them let the tears they tried so hard to stop from falling finally came pouring out. They turned their back on London, the last time they would see it in a year.


	2. Day TwentyThree

**Ok here is chapter two of the year that never was, not alone, I'm planning about 13-14 chapters of this story. This chapter is going to be a little longer, I hope. Any who please enjoy.**

**This chapter has a bit of history of the trio's time in the TARDIS and an over-view of what's been going on since day 1. If I had the patience and the time I would do this as a 364+ chapter story but I'm not that good of a writer to pull off a project like that.**

**Warning-not been beta and slight AU**

**Disclaimer- Fezzes are red, the TARDIS is blue, I do not own, so please don't sue.

* * *

**

_Day 23- Rome, Italy_

Martha had always wanted to see Rome, just not like this. They were traveling in the cover of night and Rome was completely dead. Not a sound was heard or a person to be seen. One of the most beautiful cities on Earth had turned into a hellish ghost town. Her mind wondered to her family, she could only pray that they were safe.

Donna had always wanted to see Rome, just not like this. It had been twenty three days since they had left London, twenty since they had sailed away from Great Britain. She had worried about her mother, father, and grandfather but she knew that she shouldn't. She tried to think that they were alive and well but her mind kept drifting away from her. She thought of the worse possible outcome for them but she prayed to whatever deity was out here that they were alive and well.

Rose had always wanted to see Rome, just not like this. She know her mother and mickey were alive and well in the parallel world but she couldn't help but wonder if something similar was happening over there, Some crazy person as prime minster ruining Pete's world doing similar things to the population of Earth. She shook her head and tried to clear out the thought. They were safe, her mother and could have been father with her little brother or sister, mickey, and his grandmother all safe and happy in the Tyler mansion.

Martha and Rose stuck to the shadows while Donna went out in search for an empty house or something to spend the night in. Rose and Martha were leaning down; the back packs at their feet. Donna returned a half an hour later and beckoned them into a small abandon house. Martha got the fire ready while Donna laid out blankets and such. Rose went through her back pack and pulled out a few things to eat.

"We need to make a food run again, we're getting low" Rose spoke up breaking the silence.

"I'm telling you we should have stocked up more when we were in London, it's not like we don't have the room" Donna said in a huff, taking her shoes off and sitting down at the table.

Rose looked over to her before handing her a first aid kit. All three of them had horrible blisters on their feet, so when they were in Belgium they picked up a few first aid kits.

Donna smiled softly before taking the kit and removing her socks. Rose flopped down on a pile of blankets running her head into the pile.

"Not feeling good again?" Martha asked looking over to Rose. She was answered with a nodded of the head.

"She most likely picked something up from somewhere, it's not like we are living a lifestyle that perfect health will happen." Donna said before hissing as she applied alcohol to the blister on the heel of her left foot.

"Doesn't matter, we have more important things to worry about then my health. I'll take the first watch for the night. You two get some rest"

"Just remember to wake us up; you've barely gotten any sleep the past few days. We're worried about you Rose" Martha said looking to Rose, her eyes showing concern and worry.

"I will; just try to get some sleep" Rose said before donning her jacket and sitting on the front steps of the house.

Rose wrapped her arms around her body and watched as the Toclafane moved pasted her. Not noticing she was there. She held the TARDIS key in her hand before dropping it back down. Her body started to shake up she tried to hold back the sobs that were over throwing her body. She noticed a presence sit down next to her and she knew who it was.

"It's been twenty three days since we last saw you" she said not looking up.

"It's not like I can plan when I show up. It just sort of happens. It's the TARDIS reaching out for help. Seeing as I'm the second oldest Doctor and closer to the timeline, she pulls me" The old Doctor said.

Rose simple nodded her head softly, trying to avoid the pounding of her headache. The old Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and ran it over her.

"You don't look to good. Have you picked something up?" he asked her looking at the readings on his sonic.

"Just a pounding headache, started after we left Britain" she replied, shrugging her shoulders as if it was nothing.

"Well according to this, your fine. Is there something else that might be causing it?" he asked while wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing I can think of. At first it was the TARDIS but you pulled all of the time vortex out of me so it ruled out that"

"Wait, Time Vortex? Rose what have you done now? If the Reapers weren't enough" he said throwing his hands up in the air.

"I can't tell you, your future" she pointed out.

"We're living in a paradox it's not as if you could cause any more damage than The Master has caused" He pointed out again.

"It was Satellite Five, you were going to die so-so I op-op-opened the heart of the TARDIS" she spoke out in-between sobs. "And I looked into the heart of the TARDIS and she looked into me. You saved me by pulling it out of me but it's the reason why you regenerated"

"I must have missed some then" he whipped out his sonic screwdriver again and ran it over her but stopped before reaching over and wrapping her in a hug, Letting her cry into his jacket.

"I killed you even though I tried to save you" she muffled into his jacket. The old doctor merely wrapped his arms tighter around her and let her cry.

"You didn't kill me Rose; I'm still here, Different man but still the same Doctor. If anything I'm a better person because of you" The Doctor whispered into her ear

A few minutes later Rose pulled away from him and wiped her eyes with her sleeve before looking to him. He smiled softly to her with the goofy grin she missed so much.

"I take it I didn't tell you about regeneration until a few moments before it happened" Rose nodded "but anyway you still seem to have a small amount of the time vortex in you. So the TARDIS is reaching out to you. Same way it's reaching out to him, well me. He can hear its song of misery but you're not telepathic so her connection is coming to you in the form of a headache"

"Well that makes sense. I think" Rose said looking down to the street.

"Come here, I think you need a Doctor"

Rose turned to him and he placed the tips of his fingers to her temple. The sat in silence for a moment before her headache lessened in strength. It wasn't completely gone but it was a more manageable thudding in the back of her mind.

"I put a few shields up but I can't get rid of it completely, she's a part of you now and you are a part of her"

"Thank you" she said quietly.

"So has everything been alright?" he asked leaning back on the steps.

"As good as it can be when you have a loopy prime minster, balls that enjoy to kill, and dark thoughts dipping into your head twenty four hours a day" she replied sarcastically.

"You are stronger then you look. I know that you three will be able to pull through" he said, placing his hand gently on her cheek before vanishing.

"Next time I see that big eared twat I'm going to give him a piece of my mind" Donna said from the doorway, holding a bottle of water.

"You're up, I was going to give you a few more hours of sleep" Rose replied looking to her.

"Its past one in the morning, now get some sleep Blondie"

Rose knew that she wasn't going to win this argument with Donna so she merely nodded her head and went into the house, falling on her pile of blankets and falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Martha was the one who was awake in the morning, taking over the last watch from Donna. She headed back into the house and started to prepare something to eat while he two friends got a little more sleep. She thought back to when she met the two of them. She was an innocent med-school student who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time but she enjoyed her travels. Donna, the loud red-head who always had something to say, was like the mother of the TARDIS and always looked out for everyone. It was interesting seeing how Donna grew up during their travels.

Rose was a different story. She thought thing were going to be tense between them. The Doctor was good looking and they were both young girls but Rose knew that she had feelings for the Doctor and didn't care. After their trip to Elizabethan England, the two of them sat and talked over a cup of tea and they both came to the conclusion that child's jealousy is not worth it. Martha realized that while the Doctor was nice and handsome, she didn't need him and whenever her travels were over, she could find someone just like him but human.

Rose explained the two years she had been traveling with the Doctor and while it was noticeable to Martha and Donna, the Doctor was never going to act on his feelings.

However, Donna and Martha managed to bring them closer during their time trapped in 1913. Martha was stuck as a maid, Donna was a librarian, and Rose was stuck as the Matron. "The Doctor and The Matron, it's to perfect" Donna pointed out to Rose and Martha while they were at the pub for drinks. Rose asked them not to do anything because she said it was like taking advantage of an amnesiac. Donna and Martha however didn't listen. When it was time to open the watch it broke Rose's heart but Martha pointed out that the TARDIS couldn't create feelings, only build upon them and weather he was the Doctor or John Smith, he still cared for them.

Even though it was the worse three months of their lives Donna and Martha managed to bring Rose and the Doctor closer and toasted their success in the TARDIS living room with a bottle of vodka. In 1969, they wish they hadn't. Martha, Rose, and Donna went to find jobs. Rose was working with a chemist, Donna got a job as a secretary, and Martha worked at a day-care as an assistant. Rose and the Doctor fought like a married couple. One day Donna got sick of it and told them to kiss each other already. The Doctor grabbed Rose by the waist and kissed the life out of her. Things became calmer after that but the minute the TARDIS was back, the Doctor threw his walls back up and kept Rose at arm's length which drove Donna to madness. She ended up pulling him into the library and having a very long talk with him. A few hours later Donna walked out looking a bit pissed off and the Doctor was nursing his face, where red angry hand-prints were seen.

She thought everything was going wonderful but then this happened, the end of the universe, the Master, The Doctor needing help, and the three of them saving the world on their own. The past 23 days have been hard but they kept each other going. Donna broke down a few times. The tough red-head with a mouth that could out do a truck driver showed them her weakness, the love of her family. Rose was having the same thoughts about her family in the parallel world and Martha worried about her family that was trapped with that mad-man. Some nights they just held on to each other and cried and other nights they went on like nothing was wrong. Rose got sick after they left England but she continued on. She would tell them to keep going when her headache got so bad that it would make her sick. They wouldn't leave her at first but Rose insisted and promised that she would catch up with them and she always did. They had managed to hit the big cities in northern Europe with help from a car that Donna had hot-wired. They stuck to the back-roads and trashed the car when they were in the out-skirts of the major cities. They were ahead of the schedule that Donna had written up but they still kept going. It was good to have a few days extra in case they fell behind somewhere.

Martha was brought out of her thoughts as she looked over and saw that Donna had awoken. They shared a look and nodded her head; they would let Rose sleep longer.

"Morning" Donna said as she sat down at the table, pulling her red hair into a bun at the top of her head.

"Morning, you got Rose to sleep?" Martha nodded over to the sleeping girl while putting the food on a plate in front of Donna.

"Yea, I woke up last night; she was talking to the Doctor, well the old Doctor. After he left I told her to go to bed. She had no plans of waking us up" Donna said with a sigh.

"I figured, she trying to take care of us but it'll kill her. She sick already" Martha sat down and grabbed her fork "with what I don't know"

"Oh I heard then talking last night. Do you remember Rose telling us about Satellite five?" Donna asked before picking up a forkful of food, Martha nodded "Well I guess she still has some of the time vortex in her and it's the TARDIS reaching out to her but seeing as she not telepathic or something like that it was manifesting itself into a headache. He did something and she should feel better" Donna finished and the two of them finished their food in silence.

Rose woke-up a half an hour later and sat down at the table, eating her breakfast.

"I wish you guys woke me up sooner" Rose said between a forkful of food.

"Rose, don't start, you needed sleep and we gave it to you" Donna pointed out while going over a map

"We take care of each other, not you taking care of us" Martha added placing a hand gently on her arm.

Rose couldn't help but look down in guilt. She was trying to take care of them but she was only making them worry. She pushed her food away, no longer hungry.

"Oh no you don't. eat!' donna said pushing the food back to her

"Listen, we know that you mean-well but please, were friends and one hell of a messed up family. Stop taking all the duties on yourself" Martha said rising her head with her fingers.

Rose only nodded before finishing her food. Donna cleaned up while Martha packed up the bedding. Rose went out and did a food run. She took Donna's advice and picked up more than they normal do. When she returned they set out to the refugee camp. It was a beautiful day out but that didn't lift the darkness of the world. Rose knocked on the door and waited before a middle-age Italian woman answered the door. She didn't say anything she just looked to them. Donna spoke up using the little Italian that she knew.

"Ciao, io sono Donna e questo è Marta e Rose. siamo venuti per parlare con te"

"You are the three girl, walking earth to help us" she woman spoke in a heavy accent. The three of the nodded before being suffled in.

They told thier story with the help of a translator. An america student who was in Itlay when this happened. She was a sweet girl who tried to translate everything the best she could. It seemed to work because everyone nodded thier head and promised to do what was asked when the time came.

The three of them left the camp after dinner and moved onwards. Getting a car from on of the refugees it was time to move foward. They took one last look back and did all that the could. They moved forward. They wrapped thier arms around themselves to stop the chill. But not the chill from the night air but rather the chill that most of them wouldn't be alive to keep thier promise when the time came. Most of them would die trying to get to another ponit to forward the story.

The three of them hoped that whatever happened The Doctor would make sure that none of this ever happened.


End file.
